monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Element
The Water Element is an Elemental Effect which can be utilized offensively by both hunters and monsters. It uses the force of pressurized water to splash and buffet opponents and cause additional damage. Monsters that are capable of using the Water Element can be found in a wide variety of environments, although a large portion lead at least partially aquatic lives. Most monsters which utilize the Water Element can inflict the Waterblight status, which leaves opponents soaked and lowers their ability to sustain stamina consumption. The Water Element can be infused into weapons to cause additional elemental damage. When a Water weapon strikes, it releases a splash of water into the wound, which can be extremely effective against certain monsters. Water Element Monsters File:MH4U-Cephadrome Render 001.png|Cephadrome File:MHGen-Plesioth Render 001.png|Plesioth MH3U-Green Plesioth Render 001.png|Green Plesioth File:MHXR-Seabream_Plesioth_Render_001.png|Seabream Plesioth File:MH4U-Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Daimyo Hermitaur File:MH4U-Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Plum Daimyo Hermitaur File:MHGen-Stonefist Hermitaur Render 001.png|Stonefist Hermitaur File:MHGen-Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Shogun Ceanataur File:2ndGen-Terra Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Terra Shogun Ceanataur File:MHGU-Rustrazor Ceanataur Render 001.png|Rustrazor Ceanataur File:MHO-Swordmaster_Shogun_Ceanataur_Render_001.png|Swordmaster Shogun Ceanataur File:3rdGen-Gobul Render 001.png|Gobul File:MHXR-Witch_Gobul_Render_001.png|Witch Gobul File:MHGen-Royal Ludroth Render 001.png|Royal Ludroth Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 002.png|Ceadeus MH3U-Goldbeard Ceadeus Render 001.png|Goldbeard Ceadeus File:MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|Amatsu File:MH4-Kecha_Wacha_Render_001.png|Kecha Wacha File:MH4-Seltas_Queen_Render_001.png|Seltas Queen File:MH4-Zamtrios Render 001.png|Zamtrios File:MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Render 001.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios File:MH4U-Tidal Najarala Render 001.png|Tidal Najarala File:MHGen-Mizutsune Render 001.png|Mizutsune File:MHGU-Soulseer Mizutsune Render 001.png|Soulseer Mizutsune File:MHW-Jyuratodus Render 001.png|Jyuratodus File:MHWI-Coral Pukei-Pukei Render 001.png|Coral Pukei-Pukei File:MHWI-Namielle Render 001.png|Namielle File:FrontierGen-Pariapuria Render 001.png|Pariapuria File:FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Render 002.png|Gurenzeburu File:FrontierGen-Pokaradon Render 001.png|Pokaradon File:FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 001.png|Baruragaru File:FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Render 002.png|Gureadomosu File:MHO-Merphistophelin Render 001.png|Merphistophelin Monsters Weak to the Water Element File:MH4-Gendrome and Genprey Render 001.png|Gendrome File:MH4-Yian Kut-Ku and Konchu Render 001.png|Yian Kut-Ku File:MH4-Blue Yian Kut-Ku Render 001.png|Blue Yian Kut-Ku File:MHWI-Yian Garuga Render 001.png|Yian Garuga File:MHGen-Deadeye_Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|Deadeye Yian Garuga File:MHO-One-Eared_Yian_Garuga_Render_002.png|One-Eared Yian Garuga File:MHW-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos (2nd Gen) File:MHWI-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|Silver Rathalos MHXR-Flame Rathalos Render 001.png|Flame Rathalos File:MHWI-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|Gold Rathian File:MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|Basarios File:MHO-Crystal Basarios Render_002.png|Crystal Basarios File:MH4-Gravios Render 001.png|Gravios File:MH4-Black Gravios Render 001.png|Black Gravios File:MH4U-Monoblos Render 001.png|Monoblos File:MH4-Red Khezu Render 001.png|Red Khezu File:MHW-Kirin Render 001.png|Kirin File:MH4-Oroshi Kirin Render_001.png|Oroshi Kirin File:2ndGen-Terra Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Terra Shogun Ceanataur (On the shell) File:MHW-Lavasioth Render 001.png|Lavasioth File:MHW-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora File:MHGen-Volvidon Render 001.png|Volvidon 3rdGen-Baleful Gigginox Render 001.png|Baleful Gigginox File:MHWI-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|Brute Tigrex File:MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex File:MHW-Barroth Render 001.png|Barroth (Mud shield) Dobosubspecies.png|Rust Duramboros File:MHW-Uragaan Render 001.png|Uragaan Uragaan Subspecies render.png|Steel Uragaan File:MHGen-Crystalbeard Uragaan Render 001.png|Crystalbeard Uragaan File:MHXR-Pumpkin Uragaan Render 001.png|Pumpkin Uragaan File:MHWI-Brachydios Render 001.png|Brachydios File:MH4U-Raging Brachydios Render_001.png|Raging Brachydios File:MHGen-Agnaktor Render 001.png|Agnaktor File:MH3-Render Alatreon 002.png|Alatreon File:MH4U-Ash Kecha Wacha Render 001.png|Ash Kecha Wacha File:MH4-Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Tetsucabra File:MHGen-Drilltusk Tetsucabra Render_001.png|Drilltusk Tetsucabra File:MH4-Najarala Render 001.png|Najarala File:MHGen-Malfestio Render 001.png|Malfestio File:MHGU-Nightcloak Malfestio Render 001.png|Nightcloak Malfestio File:MHWI-Glavenus Render 001.png|Glavenus File:MHGen-Hellblade Glavenus Render 001.png|Hellblade Glavenus File:MHGen-Astalos Render 001.png|Astalos File:MHGU-Boltreaver Astalos Render 001.png|Boltreaver Astalos File:MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png|Nakarkos File:MHGU-Valstrax Render 001.png|Valstrax File:MHGU-Bloodbath Diablos Render 002.png|Bloodbath Diablos File:MHGU-Ahtal-Ka Render 001.png|Ahtal-Ka File:MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Render 001.png|Kulu-Ya-Ku File:MHW-Jyuratodus Render 001.png|Jyuratodus (Mud shield) File:MHW-Tobi-Kadachi Render 001.png|Tobi-Kadachi File:MHW-Anjanath Render 001.png|Anjanath File:MHW-Great Girros Render 001.png|Great Girros File:MHW-Zorah Magdaros Render 001.png|Zorah Magdaros File:MHW-Behemoth_Render_001.png|Behemoth File:MHWI-Nightshade Paolumu Render 001.png|Nightshade Paolumu File:MHWI-Fulgur Anjanath Render 001.png|Fulgur Anjanath File:MHWI-Ebony Odogaron Render 001.png|Ebony Odogaron File:FrontierGen-Kamu Orugaron Render 001.png|Kamu Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Nono Orugaron Render 001.png|Nono Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|Espinas Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|Abiorugu File:FrontierGen-Farunokku Render 001.png|Farunokku File:FrontierGen-Midogaron Render 001.png|Midogaron File:FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf Render 001.png|Lolo Gougarf File:FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 002.png|Rebidiora File:FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|Disufiroa File:FrontierGen-Varusaburosu Render 001.png|Varusaburosu File:MHO-Flame_Blangonga_Render_001.png|Flame Blangonga Image Gallery SCREENSHOT2.jpg MH3G-Agnaktor Subspecies Screenshot 01.jpg FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Screenshot 012.jpg MH3 CeadeusIntro7.png Daimyo new move double water jet.jpg File:MH4-Zamtrios Screenshot 013.jpg Water cannon.png FrontierGen-Pariapuria Screenshot 011.png File:MH4-Kecha Wacha Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-Baruragaru and Genprey Screenshot 001.jpg File:MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Screenshot 001.png File:MH4U-Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Screenshot 002.png Mh3g green ples 01 thumb.jpg File:MH4U-Tidal Najarala Screenshot 011.jpg File:MHGen-Mizutsune Screenshot 009.jpg FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Screenshot 006.jpg Water Weapons File:MH4-Great Sword Render 046.png|Plesioth Lullabane File:MH4-Long Sword Render 033.png|Kibamaru File:MH4-Sword and Shield Render 040.png|Master Odyssey File:MH4-Dual Blades Render 011.png|Guild Knight Sabers File:Weapon030.png|The Great Divider File:2ndGen-Hunting Horn Render 015.png|Shell Castanet File:MH4-Lance Render 038.png|Sharq Assawlt File:MH4-Gunlance Render 038.png|Leviathan Gunlance File:MH4-Switch Axe Render 031.png|Ceadeed Axe File:MH4-Charge Blade Render 014.png|Ceadeus Regalia File:MH4-Bow Render 038.png|Prayerful Victoria Category:Elements